1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to turn signal control devices, and relates specifically to an apparatus for automatically cancelling a turn signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles such as motorcycles or the like, there is no return corresponding to the return of a steering wheel, as in an automobile or the like, to enable automatic cancellation of a turn signal.
Turn signal control devices presently known for use in vehicles such as motorcycles or the like are manually operable. As a consequence thereof, such devices enable signals to continue to flash after a turn is completed if the driver forgets to manually turn the signal off, or enable the signal to continue to flash if left on when the vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like is parked. Continued flashing of the signal endangers the vehicle operator as well as others on the road in anticipation of a further turn by the vehicle, and continued flashing runs down the electrical power for operating the turn signal and the electrical power necessary for operating the vehicle, which can result in a dead battery.